mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Legend of the Galactic Heroes characters
This is a list of characters and their voice actors from Legend of the Galactic Heroes. Main characters Reinhard von Lohengramm Reinhard von Lohengramm, voiced by Ryō Horikawa, flagship Brunhild. Is one of two main protagonists in the series along with Yang Wen-li. Nicknamed "the Golden Brat" by foes and "the Golden Lion" by supporters, he was born as Reinhard von Musel, a poor noble family. He lived with his father and his older sister, Annerose. His mother had died when he was young so he knows very little about her. When Reinhard moved to a middle class suburban neighborhood, he met Siegfried Kircheis and they soon became inseparable friends. When his father sold Annerose to become Kaiser Friedrich IV's concubine, Reinhard swore that he would overthrow the Goldenbaum Dynasty to rescue his older sister. He left school to join the military academy and persuaded Kircheis to come along with him. Brilliant in military strategy especially at macro-level, and also gifted in both civil affair and identifying talent. Combined with his astounding good looks and charm, he attracted a great number of talented officers as well as gaining the admiration of the people. First entered active service at age 15 along with Kircheis, they quickly rose in rank due to their accomplishments as well as the patronage Kaiser Friedrich IV. After having attained Admiralty at the age of 21 he was given the then defunct high-nobility name of Lohengramm, he quickly grew his influence, and eventually overthrew Goldenbaum Dynasty and establish Lohengramm Dynasty. Believing that the universe should be governed by the most powerful and capable person, he left a will to his Kaiserine Hilgard right before his death, stating that if their son, Alexander Siegfried is not able enough, there is no need for Lohengramm Dynasty to continue. Reinhard died of a never-discovered congenital disease at the young age of 25, shortly after his accession to the throne. The doctors could not find a precedent for the disease and named it "The Emperor's Sickness". A genius by all account, coupled with matchless appearance, his main flaw lie in his emotions, as he really opens up his heart to only two people, sister Annerose and best friend Kircheis, even his wife Hilgard can only scratch the surface of his true emotion. Annerose once describe him as a star that burns brightly that will eventually burns himself out and sure enough the day when Reinhard slows his steps down was the day he starts heading toward his death. Reinhard's flagship Brunhild is easily distinguished, being painted completely white. It is the most advanced battleship in the Empire at time of its commission. It is also nicknamed "the Ship that Shall Never Sink" due to the fact the ship was never damaged in any of her battle despite Reinhard's insistence of always spear-heads his fleet. The only damage Brunhild ever took was toward the end of the series when Julian Minci led a boarding party of 730 combatants, successfully infiltrated the ship and engaged in direct battle. According the data-books, the ship was decommissioned after Reinhard's death and remained docked in Dock 01 in Odin as memento. Yang Wen-li Yang Wen-li, voiced by Kei Tomiyama, is one of two protagonists within the series. Like Reinhard, both of them share similar roles within their respective nations as famous national heroes renowned for their military skill. Compared to Reinhard, Yang is much more humble and dislikes his popularity as being a burden. Yang originally wanted to become a historian and only attended military school so he can get free education, while Reinhard relishes his fame and was ambitious to overthrow the empire. At the start of the series, Yang has gained some fame as the "Hero of El Facil" for his exploits in the evacuation of the planet before Imperial occupation, and gains much more fame to become a national hero by the end of the first season. During the second season, he generally takes a lesser role compared to Reinhard, but returns in full force in Season 3 before he is assassinated by members of the Terraism cult. Yang was a mild tampered person who lives on red tea, a genius tactician and strategist that exceeds even Reinhard. Yang's weakness lies in his lack of political savvy and his tendency of being laid back. Not willing to take on bigger role nor the responsibility, he and Reihard's battle were never in equal footing and at same time handcuffing him from doing things that could change the scale of the power balance. He also openly respects Reinhard and consider him to be a true genius as Reinhard's ability don't seem to confine in just military affairs and is able to act on what his mind tells him while Yang might be reluctant to do so if given same situation. He also agrees that Imperialism is better and more efficient if social change is need, and noted that if he was born in the empire, he would actually volunteer to serve under Reinhard despite his dislike of military. On the other hand, he was glad to be born in Free Planets as it gives him the freedom, and believes that while democracy is less efficient and can be slowed dramatically with corruption it nevertheless is better because it is less likely to be corrupted completely and no one has absolute power, because after all, a good and wise Emperor such as Reinhard doesn't come along often. The Hyperion is the flagship of Yang Wen-li. It is the first of a new class of command battleships in the 13th fleet. It is lightly armed, possessing only 32 forward cannons which comprise its main armament. It possesses a large and spread out multi-level bridge with a large conference table commonly used for meetings by Admiral Yang and his staff, as well as a large tactical viewscreen used during battle to display fleet movements. Hildegard von Mariendorf Hildegard von Mariendorf, voiced by Masako Katsuki, is one of the principal characters in the series. She served as the New Galactic Fleet's Chief Advisor, and later reigned with Reinhard von Lohengramm when she became his wife and Empress in U.C.801. Hildegard, usually referred to by the nickname Hilde, was born in Galactic year 777 into an distinguished noble family of the Goldenbaum dynasty, the sole daughter of the benevolent and just Count Franz von Mariendorf. From an early age, she was distinguished from the other girls of the aristocrat society by her independent ideas. Completely unconcerned, Hilde pursued her own interests in reading, politics and history. Her mother having died when Hilde was young, her open-minded father respected Hilde's unique ideas and choices in life. In U.C. 797, the old galactic empire spilt into civil war, where the old nobility stood against the new emerging camp of military elites lead by Reinhard von Lohengramm. Hilde convinced her father to plea allegiance to the latter, whereupon she met Reinhard for the first time and impressed him with the clarity of her insight. When the Lohengramm camp emerged victorious from the civil war, Reinhard gained complete political and military power in the empire, and Hilde became Reinhard's chief secretary and assisted him in the progressive reforms that swept across the empire. From U.C.798 to U.C.800, Hilde played an active role on the galactic stage, advising Reinhard wisely on imperial policies and tactics, and became one of his most valued and trusted staff. In the Ragnarök War, where the empire battled the Alliance, Hilde served as a staff officer and became the first female to board the Flagship Brünhild. During the critical battle of Vermillion, she perceived that the situation was in Reinhard's disfavour, and persuaded Generals Mittermeyer and Reuentahl to mobilize forces against the Alliance capital, turning the war to Reinhard's tactical victory and saving his life. General Mittermeyer later praised Hilde that "her intelligence is worth more than a fleet." Her role gradually became more public after Reinhard's coronation as the first Emperor of the new Lohengramm Dynasty. In the year U.C. 800, in the Ninth Battle of Iserlohn, Hilde succeeded General Steinmetz to become the Fleet's Chief Advisor, formally capable of representing the Emperor and command on his behalf on the battlefield. Conscious of her military position, Hilde withheld her political role and refused to advise Reinhard on political matters, despite his repeated requests for her counsel. In August of U.C. 800, Reinhard was attacked by an assassin who sought vengeance for Reinhard's inaction in the Westland tragedy. Overcame with regret and emotional agony, Reinhard withdrew into his own quarters and Hilde entered to console him. Subconsciously realizing that his reliance on her has deepened past their professional relationship, he asked her to stay, and she agreed, determined to help him to the best of her abilities. The morning after, Reinhard came to Hilde's home and proposed marriage, and Hilde did not immediately reply for the uncertainty whether she can truly give him happiness. She also did not reveal her pregnancy to him until after the Urvashi affair and Reuentahl's subsequent rebellion, which deepened the insight of both Hilde and Reinhard toward their own feelings. When peace was restored, Hilde accepted Reinhard's second proposal, and they were married on January 19, U.C.801. The officials of the empire greeted their new Empress with enthusiasm and joy. On May the 14th, while Reinhard was away at war, Hilde give birth to a son, whom Reinhard named Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm. Reinhard's illness seriously exacerbated a mere sixteen days later and was diagnosed with a rare form mutative connective tissue disease, with no know cure. Despite the illness, Reinhard decided to return to the imperial capital for the sake of the people awaiting him there. On July the 18th, Reinhard and Hilde were re-united. On July the 26th, the dying Reinhard said his final words to Hilde: "My Empress, you shall rule the universe more wisely than I. If you think setting up a constitution is the better way then so be it. The universe would be fine as long as the strongest and wisest among all the living governs it. If Alexander Seigfried lacks that ability, there is no need for Lohengramm dynasty to continue. Do everything as you wish; that is my greatest wish..." He died at the age of twenty-five, with their son succeeding him and Hilde ruling as the Empress dowager. She was remembered by later historians as the person who nurtured the Lohengramm Empire to maturity. Siegfried Kircheis Siegfried Kircheis, voiced by Masashi Hironaka, flagship Barbarossa. Is usually seen together with Reinhard. Even though Kircheis died very early in the series while protecting Reinhard, he serves as an important role in the series. Reinhard refer him by his last name Kircheis despise their close relationship because Reinhard thought the name Siegfried is too common and boring, while his sister Annerose refer him as Sieg. Kircheis is one of the two most important people in Reinhard's life. Not only does he voice his advice for Reinhard, but he is someone that helps him stay on the right path. Reinhard has always said that Kircheis is someone that can see someone virtuous even in a sewer, and has always had positive thinking no matter what the situation. Kircheis dislikes bloodshed, instead he would rather enemies surrender peacefully and will not pursue a retreating enemy for a kill. He is like Reinhard's shadow even though he is just as talented and intelligent, but Sieg is very satisfied and does not care for power or position, instead he would rather stay by Reinhard's side and protect him. 10 years before the start of the series, Kircheis made a promise with Annerose to protect Reinhard and has faithfully kept it ever since. It is hinted that Kircheis is in love with Annerose and the feeling was mutual, despite neither ever expressing it to each other, or at least not shown in any media version. Throughout the series many character have expressed their feelings on how Reinhard might act differently had Kircheis stayed alive. Which often leads to fans believing that if Kircheis hadn't died so early he may have helped Reinhard become even more powerful and lessen his workload which may have prevented Reihard's death and may even have ended the war more quickly. As a military commander, Kircheis was given the highest praise by Yang, stating that Kircheis has no opening for him to take advantage of nor able to allowing him to retreat successfully. Yang also commented after the prisoner exchange that he is more fond of Kircheis, despise it being a quick meeting, than any of politicians in his own country. For the short time he was active in the novel, he was being called as Reinhard's "Undefeatable Admiral" or as "Red-hair Brat" by the High Nobles. Kirchekis have earn the respect of all of Reinhard's other Admirals and effectively secure his place as the "Number 2" man in Reinhard's camp, which draw Obistein's attention due to his "No Number 2 Theory". Kind and handsome, he is described to have "flame-like" red hair. Not only was he the Shadow to Reinhard's light, he was also the sheath to Reinhard's sword. Annerose also said to Sieg that if one day Reinhard stop listening to him, then it will be the time for Reinhard to walk down on a self-destruct path. And sure enough, the two friend's first fight cause Reinhard to almost lost his life as well leads to Kircheis' own death. His flagship Barbarossa was originally going to be a Brunhild class ship like Reinhard's but Kircheis decided that Brunhild should be in a class by its own and declined it in the novel. The ship's body is painted in red in reference to his "flame-like" hair. It is also the only ship in series that was never damaged, and according the databooks, it was decommissioned after Kircheis's death and awarded the spot of Dock 02, docked right next to Brunhild as momento. Despite various postmortem titles given to him by Reinhard, on his tombstone there was only an engraving of his name and phrase "My friend". Supporting characters Oskar von Reuenthal Oskar von Reuenthal voiced by Norio Wakamoto, flagship Tristan, is someone with vast intelligence and talent. Nicked name "Bewitching Eyes" for his hetereochromatic eyes. He swore his loyalty to Reinhard when he asked Reinhard to save Mittermeyer from the Goldenbaum Dynasty. Even though he is loyal, he sometimes has thoughts about attaining even more power for himself, which led to his downfall. He has no problems finding women, but he despises the idea of settling down and having children because his mother attempted to kill him when he was an infant due to his hetereochromatic eyes. In the end he was forced to rebel and died during a battle against Kaiser Reinhard, but in his heart he was still supportive and loyal to him. Reuenthal left the son that he had with a surviving member of the Lichtenlade family to Mittermeyer. Wolfgang Mittermeyer Wolfgang Mittermeyer voiced by Katsuji Mori, flagship Beowulf, is best friends with Reuenthal. His attacks were as swift as a gale, earning him the nickname "The Gale Wolf". Together with Reuenthal they were referred to as "Twin Pillar of the Empire" after the death of Kircheis. He is married to Evangelin, who he loves very much ever since they were little. Both of them tried to have children for many years without success. Later on, he adopted Reuenthal's son as his own and his wife named him Felix. Paul von Oberstein Paul von Oberstein voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa, first served as Reinhard's advisor and later as Chief of Staff. He has two cybernetic eyes as well as a cold and emotionless personality which makes most people dislike him. He is a strategic genius but is weak wherever human emotions are involved. He is, however, one of his most efficient subordinates, and extremely concerned about the well-being of the new dynasty. He dies during a terrorist attack by the Terraist church. It is argued that he died as a decoy for Reinhard or if it was simply a miscalculation on his plan. He has a dog, for whom he cares deeply. Fritz Josef Bittenfeld Fritz Josef Bittenfeld voiced by Keiichi Noda, flagship Konieg Tiegel Königstieger, Eng King Tiger, is the leader of The Schwartz Lanzenritter (Black Lancers), who are experts in hunter-killer tactics. Bittenfeld was in Reinhard's fleet when Reinhard was just a vice admiral. Bittenfeld is known as a 'wild boar' because of his aggressiveness and temper, and often has problems with Paul von Oberstein because of that. Ulrich Kesler Ulrich Kesler voiced by Shūichi Ikeda, usually does administrative police work and helps Reinhard investigate. He is a righteous individual and very reliable. Reinhard first heard of Kesler from police records where Kesler defended a woman who was supposed to be tortured to death for stepping a painting of Kaiser. Kesler was usually sent to served in rural areas or places where people aren't interested in. During the 6th Iserlohn battle, Reinhard told Kesler when he gained more power he would give Kesler a position in Odin that is suited for his abilities. After Reinhard's coronation he is assigned leader of the military police. During an assassination attempt against Hilda von Mariendorf and Annerose von Lohengramm by the Terraist cult he meets Marika von Freuerbach, a servant, whom she marries with two years later. Neidhardt Müller Neidhardt Müller voiced by Yū Mizushima, flagship Lubeck, is known as the "Iron Wall" Muller Iron shield after he changed command ships five times during mid-battle to defend Reinhard. He is the youngest of all Reinhard's admirals. During the Battle of Vermillion, he lost his flagship, but was later awarded with the new class of battleship, Percivale. Adalbert von Fahrenheit Adalbert von Fahrenheit voiced by Shō Hayami, Flagship Ahsgrimm, is known for his strong offense tactics. Fahrenheit opposed Reinhard during the Lippschadt war, but after the war was forgiven because of his value and talents and allowed to serve as one of Reinhard's Admirals. He is killed in battle at the Isherlon Corridor. Ernst von Eisenach Ernst von Eisenach voiced by Masane Tsukayama, known as the Silent Admiral. He is actually not mute as in one case he said "Checkmate" and surprised all the admirals. He usually uses hand signs. Groups Reich / Galactic Empire Lohengramm faction * Reinhard von Lohengramm(Müsel) - Ryō Horikawa, Miki Narahashi(in childhood, ep.85) * Siegfried Kircheis - Masashi Hironaka * Paul von Oberstein - Kaneto Shiozawa Leading Admirals * Oskar von Reuenthal - Norio Wakamoto * Wolfgang Mittermeyer - Katsuji Mori * Ernest Mecklinger - Takaya Hashi * Fritz Josef Bittenfeld - Keiichi Noda * Karl Gustav Kempf - Tesshō Genda * Cornelius Lütz - Katsunosuke Hori * August Samuel Wahlen - Masaaki Okabe * Ulrich Kesler - Shūichi Ikeda * Neidhardt Müller - Yū Mizushima * Karl Robert Steinmetz - Hiroya Ishimaru * Adalbert von Fahrenheit - Shō Hayami * Ernst von Eisenach - Masane Tsukayama * Helmut Lennenkanpt - Takeshi Watabe Lisa Wamban- (singer) Staffs * Hildegard von Mariendorf - Masako Katsuki * Arthur von Streit - Kōji Totani * Theodor von Lücke - Yasunori Matsumoto * Anton Ferner - Kenyū Horiuchi * Emil von Secla - Ryōtarō Okiayu Cabinet ministers * Franz von Mariendorf - Tadashi Nakamura * Karl Bracke - Yūji Fujishiro * Eugen Richter - Mahito Tsujimura * Bruno von Silberburg - Kōichi Yamadera * Gluck - Atsushi Gotō * Julius Elsheimer - Kiyonobu Suzuki * Heydrich Lang - Hitoshi Takagi (2nd season), Tarō Ishida (3rd & 4th seasons) Civilians * Annerose von Grünewald - Keiko Han * Evangelin Mittermeyer - Yuriko Yamamoto * Felix Mittermeyer - Tomoe Hanba * Magdalena von Westfalen- Mari Yokoo * Konrad von Moder - Masami Kikuchi * Heinrich Lambertz - Kappei Yamaguchi * Marika von Feuerbach - Aya Hisakawa * Elfriede von Kohlrausch - Michie Tomizawa * Heinrich von Kümmel - Yuji Mitsuya Lohengramm Fleet * Isak Fernand von Turneisen - Shinya Ōtaki * Kalnap - Ryoji Yamamoto * Rolf Otto Brauhitsch - Shigeharu Matsuda Mittermeyer Fleet * Karl Eduard Bayerlein - Hisao Ōyama (1st season), Nobutoshi Canna(2nd season - 4th season) * Volker Axel von Büro - Akira Murayama * Droisen - Shigeru Saitō * Horst Sinzer - Kazuo Hayashi * Armsdorf - Motomu Kiyokawa(1st season), Kiyomitsu Mizuuchi(2nd season -) * Dickel - Kazuhiro Nakata Reuenthal Fleet * Hans Eduard Bergengrün - Ryōichi Tanaka * Emil von Reckendorf - Makoto Ataka * Bruno von Knapfstein - Nobuyuki Hiyama * Alfred Grillpalzer - Nobuo Shimazaki(2nd season), Shunsuke Sakuno(3rd & 4th seasons) High nobles * Otto von Braunschweig - Osamu Kobayashi * Wilhelmi von Littenheim - Mikio Terashima * Flegel - Issei Futamata * Ansbach - Makio Inoue * Ovlesser - Daisuke Gōri * Alfred von Lansberg - Yoku Shioya * Maximilian von Kastrop - Hideyuki Hori * Wilhelm von Klopstock - Kinpei Azusa Other Admirals * Gregor von Mückenberger - Hidekatsu Shibata * Staaden - Ichirō Murakoshi * Thomas von Stockhausen - Ichirō Nagai * Hans Dietrich von Seeckt - Shōzō Iizuka * Erlache - Masaharu Satō(1st season), Yūsaku Yara(Movie) Other soldiers * Hermann von Lüneburg - Nachi Nozawa * Fügenberg - Toshihiko Seki * Erich von Hardenberg - Isao Sasaki * Tonio - Michitaka Kobayashi Civilians * Therese Wagner - Noriko Hidaka * Susanna von Benemünde - Toshiko Fujita Cabinet ministers * Klaus von Lichtenlade - Hiroshi Ito * Gerlach - Jōji Yanami Kaiser/Emperor * Friedrich IV - Osamu Saka * Erwin Joseph II - Hiroko Emori * Rudolf von Goldenbaum - Chikao Ōtsuka Free Planets Yang's Fleet * Yang Wen-li - Kei Tomiyama(series), Hozumi Gouda(Gaiden) * Julian Minci - Nozomu Sasaki *: Yang's adopted son, he later served as commander of the Iselhorn Republic Military at the age of eighteen. * Frederica Greenhill - Yoshiko Sakakibara *: Frederica Greenhill first met Yang during the evacuation of El Facil. She joined the military to find him again and was assigned as his adjutant. Before the Battle of Vermillion, Yang proposed marriage to her and she accepted, and the two of them lived a married life for a few months before Yang was arrested by the Galactic Empire. During their time at the El Facil Revolutionary Government, she continued to serve as his adjutant. If not for a fever, she would have joined Admiral Yang aboard the Leda II when he was assassinated. After his death, she served as the leader of the Isherlon Republic Supreme Council * Alex Cazellnu - Keaton Yamada * Dusty Attenborough - Kazuhiko Inoue *: One of the commanding officers of the 13th fleet, and later, space fleet commander of the Iselhorn Republic. Achieved the rank of Admiral at his late twenties, even faster than Yang. * Edwin Fischer - Taimei Suzuki * Nguyen Van Thieu - Masayuki Omoro * Murai - Takeshi Aono * Fyodor Patrichev - Kōzō Shioya * Bagdash - Akira Kamiya * Walter von Schenkopp - Michio Hazama *: Command of the Rozenritter, a feared ground assault unit within the Free Planets Alliance Infantry Forces. Originally, he came from the Galactic Reich, but defected to the Free Planets Alliance at a young age. He is one of the more outspoken members of the Yang Fleet, specially when it comes to Yang taking over the government. * Kasper Lintz - Jūrōta Kosugi * Rainer Blumhardt - Keiichi Nanba * Olivier Poplan - Toshio Furukawa * Ivan Konev - Hirotaka Suzuoki * Waren Hughes - Kazuki Yao * Salé Aziz Cheikly - Yoshikazu Hirano * Willibald Joachim von Merkatz - Gorō Naya * Bernhard von Schneider - Yūichi Meguro * Louis Mashengo - Ryūsei Nakao * Nilsson - Ryūsuke Ōbayashi * Hazuki - Takeshi Kusao * Simon - Nobuo Tobita * Ed - Kazumi Tanaka * Katerose von Kreutzer - Kotono Mitsuishi * Hortense Cazellnu - Keiko Matsuo * Charlotte Phyllis Cazellnu - Yuri Amano * Jean Roberts Lappe - Hideyuki Tanaka * Jessica Edwards - Mami Koyama Cabinet ministers * Job Trünicht - Unshō Ishizuka * Joan Lebello - Iemasa Kayumi * Huang Louis - Kaneta Kimotsuki * Negroponty - Takanobu Hozumi * Walter Islands - Yasurō Tanaka * Cornelia Windsor - Minori Matsushima * Lisa Wamban - Nataka Meza Other admirals/soldiers * Sidney Sitolet - Kenji Utsumi * Lazar Lobos - Tamio Ōki * Dwight Greenhill - Issei Masamune * Alexander Bucock - Kōsei Tomita * Trung Yu-Chang - Akio Ōtsuka * Paeta - Kan Tokumaru * Uranff - Ryūsuke Ōbayashi * Evens - Michihiro Ikemizu * Andrew Fork- Tōru Furuya * Arthur Lynch - Masashi Hirose * Valerie Lynn Fitzsimmons - Mika Doi * Frantz Valleymont - Shigeru Nakahara Mafia of 730 * Bruce Ashbey - Morio Kazama * Alfred Rosas - Tetsurō Sagawa (old), Toshihiro Inoue (young) * John Drinker Cope - Masato Sako * Frederick Jasper - Keiji Fujiwara * Vittorio di Bertini - Kenji Nomura * Fang Tchew-ling - Takayuki Sugō * Wallice Warwick - Rikiya Koyama Historians * E. J. Mackenzie - Shigeru Chiba Phezzan * Adrian Rubinsky - Kiyoshi Kobayashi * Dominique Saint-Pierre - Fumi Hirano * Rupert Kesselring - Hirotaka Suzuoki * Nikolas Boltik - * Boris Konev - Yoshito Yasuhara * Marinesk - Kenichi Ogata Terraism Terraism is a secret society which emphasized that humans should all return to their home planet of Earth and reestablish its fame as the capital of the universe. While their capital and holiest temple is on Earth beneath the rubble of Mount Everest, they have many churches around the galaxy from the Free Planets capital of Heinessen to the former Imperial capital of Odin, and a very strong presence in the new capital of Phezzan. In particular, they held great influence over the former Phezzani government before its overthrow and reannexation by the Empire. * Grand Bishop - Teiji Ōmiya (1st - 3rd season), Dai Sasahara (4th season) * De Villiers - Banjō Ginga Others * Narrator - Yūsaku Yara Legend of the Galactic Heroes Category:Legend of the Galactic Heroes ko:은하영웅전설의 등장인물 목록 ja:銀河英雄伝説の登場人物 zh:銀河英雄傳說角色列表